In conventional braiding machines, spools carrying thread, filaments, yarn or other tensile elements are placed on carriages that are disposed around a circular track between rotor metals. The carriages are typically elliptical or oval in shape. Thread, filaments, yarn or other tensile elements, extend from the spools to a braiding point in the middle of the braiding machine. Each of the rotor metals may be rotated to sweep its adjacent carriages into new positions, and to twist the thread, filaments, yarn or other tensile elements extending from the spools mounted on the carriages around each other.
Braiding machines may be used to make braided articles of manufacture, such as articles of footwear. Conventional articles of footwear generally include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is secured to the sole structure and forms a void on the interior of the footwear for receiving a foot in a comfortable and secure manner. The upper member may secure the foot with respect to the sole member. The upper may extend around the ankle, over the instep and toe areas of the foot. The upper may also extend along the medial and lateral sides of the foot as well as the heel of the foot. The upper may be configured to protect the foot and provide ventilation, thereby cooling the foot. Further, the upper may include additional material to provide extra support in certain areas.
A variety of material elements (e.g. textiles, polymer foam, polymer sheets, leather, synthetic leather) are conventionally utilized in manufacturing the upper. In athletic footwear, for example, the upper may have multiple layers that each includes a variety of joined material elements. As examples, the material elements may be selected to impart stretch-resistance, wear resistance, flexibility, air-permeability, compressibility, comfort, and moisture-wicking to different areas of the upper. In order to impart the different properties to different areas of the upper, material elements are often cut to desired shapes and then joined together, usually with stitching or adhesive bonding. Moreover, the material elements are often joined in a layered configuration to impart multiple properties to the same areas.